Amor a segunda vista
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: Ginny decide tomarse unas largas vacaciones en Brasil, Buzios. Pero, lo que no se espera es que por un error del hotel, tendrá que ocupar la misma habitación que Draco Malfoy [Reviews!]


**AMOR A SEGUNDA VISTA**

Hola de nuevo. Este es mi tercer fic, segundo de la pareja Draco & Ginny. Así que, déjnme reviews aquí y en la historia "Te declaro la guerra" y porque no en una llamada"Amiga mía, te amo" para los que les gusta la pareja Ron & Hermione. Y muy pronto, publicaré un James & Lily. Bueno, paro de hablar y los dejo leer esta historia, ¡qué espero que les guste!

_**Capitulo I: Recordando la última vez que te vi**_

Ginny Weasley bajó de su taxi. Agradeció al chofer quien le había ayudado a cargar y luego a bajar su equipaje, y le pagó. Sonrió, por fin podría tener unas largas vacaciones, las necesitaba mucho. Frente a ella se extendía un lujoso edificio blanco, con puertas de vidrio enormes y una alfombra roja que recorría el interior de aquel magnífico hotel. Ginny entró a lo que parecía el recibidor, un lugar con sillones por todas partes, de color negro, y una recepción a uno de los costados del hotel. Caminó hacia la recepción, donde una mujer de pelo largo y muy simpática la atendió.

-Buenos días señorita, bienvenida al lujoso Hotel Palace Las Palmeras ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Buenos días, soy **Ginerva** Weasley y he reservado un cuarto en este hotel.

-Espere un momento-dijo mirando una agenda- Si señorita, ha alquilado por un mes. Tuvo mucha suerte, generalmente la hostería en esta ciudad se agotó hace tres meses. Aquí tiene la tarjeta, solo la pasa por la ranura y dice su nombre.

-Muchas gracias-respondió la chica pelirroja, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Llegó a una puerta del primer piso con el número 286, y siguió las instrucciones de la recepcionista.

-**Ginny** Weasley-dijo.

Con un pequeño clic, supo que la puerta ya estaba abierta y entró. La habitación era magnífica: dos camas a cada costado de la habitación, dos baños y un jaccuzi, una mesita de luz a los costados de la cama y dos armarios bastante grandes, un televisor y un patio con una hermosa mesita y dos sillas.

Los primero que hizo Ginny fue darse una ducha, para refrescarse por el viaje, la cual la había agotado. Salió a su habitación con la toalla pegada a su cuerpo húmedo, y su cabello pelirrojo mojado, al viento. Caminó unos pasos hasta la pequeña terraza y salió a respirar el aire fresco del día.

Ginny era vicepresidenta de la corporación de finanzas mágicas (un departamento que se había inventado debido a que los gnomos habían disminuido en gran cantidad, después de la segunda guerra) Luego de haberse graduado en Hogwarts había entrado como auror, para ayudar a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione, para pelear contra los mortífagos. Habiendo pasado las pruebas (para ingresar al departamento de aurors) con las mejores notas, había llegado a ser muy buena, por eso es que la mandaban en misiones de bastante riesgo, el único problema era que era siempre acompañada por Draco Malfoy. Todavía recordaba la última vez que lo había visto... en la batalla final.

_Ella estaba escondida con una capa negra, en un callejón oscuro. La única luz era la de su varita encendida, que buscaba cualquier rastro de algo **anormal **en aquella calle vacía. De pronto, un hombre encapuchado apareció "**como por arte de magia"** al que Ginny atacó enseguida._

_-Tranquila Weasley, soy yo-dijo el hombre esquivando ágilmente el rayo._

_-¿Malfoy?-le preguntóal escuchar su voz y ayudándolo._

_-Si, escúchame, Voldemort atacará dentro de unos minutos, llama a la orden y diles, Potter tiene que venir, creo que él va a estar presente-dijo con voz apagada- por cierto, dile a mi madre que si no la veo, que la quiero mucho y le agradezco por haberme cubierto de espía._

_En su voz había un deje de tristeza y parecía que sus ojos reflejaban temor. Por primera vez en su vida, Ginny había visto y comprobado que él tenía sentimientos._

_-¿Dónde, donde vas?_

_-Acabo de escaparme pero parece que mis servicios son requeridos. Creo que quiere anunciar que ha encontrado a un espía del otro bando._

_-No vayas. No puedes irte. Te matarán._

_-No tengo nada que perder-exclamó suspirando, no muy seguro._

_-No, no te dejaré marchar-exclamó Ginny agarrándolo._

_-Pelirroja, no me obligues a atacarte._

_-No me importa, no dejaré que te maten, ya es suficiente con toda la sangre que se derramó. _

_Draco la miró serio, pero accedió porque parecía que no lo iba a dejar ir. _

_-Hay que avisarles a la Orden._

_-No te preocupes-dijo Ginny y silbó._

_De pronto, apareció de la nada un hermoso fénix, con plumas azules y plateadas, un pico dorado y ojos blancos como la Luna._

_-Selene, ve a avisarle a Dumbledore que atacarán. Esta es la dirección-exclamó entregándole un pedazo de pergamino. Vuela._

_Los minutos estaban contados para todos, y lo peor de todo era que no había señales ni de la Orden, ni de los Mortífagos. El silencio era sepulcral, solo se escuchaban unos pequeños gemidos por parte de Draco, el cual se fregaba donde tenía puesta la marca tenebrosa. _

_Los segundos siguientes fueron algo confusos. Draco saltó sobre Ginny la tiró al piso, esquivando una luz verde._

_-Vaya Draco, veo que tus reflejos siguen siendo excelentes. Aún así, ¿Por qué no viniste? Nuestro amo nos iba a decir el nombre del espía, pero estoy seguro que si se lo llevamos en persona, nos recompensará._

_-Más les vale que no lo toquen-exclamó Ginny que había permanecido un momento en el piso y se había levantado._

_-Mira Draco, tienes novia. _

_-Escúchame Nott, más te vale que no le hagas daño porque sino..._

_-¿Sino que? Cru..._

_Pero Ginny fue más rápido y lo dejó inconsciente._

_-Si no, tendrás que sufrir a la ira Weasley._

_El otro mortífago desapareció, pero volvió a aparecer cinco minutos después con dos hombres encapuchados más._

_-Parece que te has acobardado y has ido a buscar a más amiguitos._

_Cállate. Cru... -pero el mortífago cayó petrificado antes de terminar. Ginny no perdió oportunidad y exclamó "Imperio"_

_-Nunca creí verte aplicando maldiciones imperdonables-dijo Draco haciendo lo mismo con el otro mortífago, mientras Ginny ordenaba atacar a su compañero._

_-Para situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas, además el ministerio las permitió solamente contra mortífagos._

_Pero lo que no se esperaban era que más mortífagos aparecerían, y tomarían a Ginny._

_-Crucio-exclamó uno hacia Draco, que cayó retorciéndose._

_-Déjenlo-exclamó la pelirroja intentando soltarse._

_-Lástima que tengamos que matarte, preciosura._

_Ginny cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto final._

_-Avada Kedavra _

_Pero en vez de eso, el mortífago que la iba a matar cayó al piso, congelado._

_-Sentimos la tardanza Ginn. Están bien. _

_-Ayuden a Malfoy. Ahí hay dos mortífagos que están bajo la maldición Imperio, si los quieren utilizar para algo..._

_Estaban allí Harry, Ron y Hermione, los mellizos Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, Dominik Lovely, Nimphradora Tonks, los mellizos Creevey, Ojoloco Moody, su mejor amiga, Christinne Davies, Lee Jordan, Parvati y Padma Patil, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Hannah Abbott, Remus Lupin, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Amy Blod, una amiga de Slytherin y Severus Snape, y en ese momento llegaron Charlie y Bill, de los que conocía, mientras que había cerca de ochenta personas más que no conocía, pudo reconocer a Hagrid y a otro gigante más (Grawp: pero Ginny no lo conocía) y otras criaturas bastantes grandes, como perros negros, que le hacían acordar a Sirius, algunos hombres lobo, vio cinco gigantes que llegaron bastante después, junto con algunos fénix y una enorme manada de centauros, que habían accedido a ayudar._

_-Podríamos utilizarlos para atacar mortífagos, estaremos seguros que no los matarán, y si lo hacen, nos ahorrarán el trabajo, después de todo..._

_Las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas por rayos que venían de la calle principal, y así, la guerra comenzó. La batalla era terrible, gente caía y caía, mortífagos y personas... A medida que el peligro fue disminuyendo, más gente entraba para luchar, más de lo que habían creído. Harry estaba peleando a su lado, al igual que Draco, que, más de una vez le había salvado la vida._

_-Malfoy, cuida a Ginny-dijo su amigo corriendo._

_-¿Dónde vas, Potter?_

_-A buscar a Bellatrix Lestrange._

_En ese momento un mortífago la capturó por detrás._

_-Crucio-dijo manteniéndola en sus brazos. Ella estaba allí, retorciéndose en los brazos de un estúpido encapuchado, mientras cientos de cuchillos invisibles atravesaban su cuerpo, produciéndole un inmenso dolor. Lo único que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Draco Malfoy, bastante furioso, matando a los mortífagos que la atacaban. _

_Una semana después apareció en una hermosa cama roja, al parecer en alguna casa, que más tarde reconoció como la de Hermione. Miró a su lado y Ron estaba allí, inconsciente, y a su izquierda, a Harry, que solo parecía dormido. _

_-Ginny, gracias a Dios que te despertaste. Llevas dormida casi dos semanas-exclamó Hermione abrazándola._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Está Voldemort vivo?_

_-No. Harry logró derrotarlo, con la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Verás, él nos había capturado a Ron y a mí, al parecer nos iba a asesinar y bueno, Harry se puso frenético, ya sabes como es, y le clavó la espada, para luego tirarle un Avada Kedavra. Fue increíble, porque entre el rayo de Malfoy y el de Harry, como que se volvió rojo, o algo así. A decir verdad, es la primera vez que lo veo a Malfoy tan caballeroso. Él fue el que te salvó y te trajo aquí, después nos trajo a nosotros, estuvo de doctor hasta que yo sané, y pues, se fue. En realidad, toda fue gracias a los gnomos y a los centauros que vinieron mucho después de que tu estuvieras inconsciente. Curaron a los más graves y lucharon contra los mortífagos, y brindaron algo de poder a Harry. _

_Ginny no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Malfoy salvándolos? ¿Los centauros? Luego de lo que había ocurrido con los del bosque prohibido... quien iba a sospecharlo._

_-Tu madre y tu padre también están haciendo de enfermeros. Están en tu casa, George, Fred supongo que ya está curado, Remus, Tonks, Moody y Hagrid. Charlie y Bill están en San Mungo porque tuvieron heridas un poco más graves. Pero, Percy, murió por un mortífago, al igual que Lee Jordan, Amy Blod, Cho, le debemos muchísimo; se interpuso entre la maldición que le iban a tirar a Ron-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- También perecieron Seamus, Parvati, Hannah y Michael. Gracias a Dios que estaban por allí los fénix, sino, hubiésemos perdido a mucha más gente. sniff, sniff_

_-Ya Herms, no te pongas mal. Piensa en todos los que están vivos-dijo Ron abriendo los ojos y sonriendo._

_Hermione no dudó mucho y corrió a los brazos de Ron, besándolo y llorando de alegría. _

_....................................... Por fin, la guerra ha terminado............................._

Habían pasado cerca de cinco años, ya tenía 28, Hermione y Ron se habían casado y ya tenían un pequeñito llamado Sirius, que ni siquiera tenía un año, apenas dos meses de edad. Harry y ella habían salido por dos años, pero, luego de que él le cortara, decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones y olvidarlo.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entró intentando ver de lo que se trataba, y vio como una persona abría la puerta. Un hombre de pelo rubio platinado, bastante joven, con ojos grises, de no más de veinticinco años, estaba parado con sus maletas. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y zapatos que hacían juego con el pantalón.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sorprendidos, intentando reconocer quien tenían delante suyo, pero parecían completos extraños. Sin embargo, a Ginny no le parecía desconocido: esa mirada fría y cruel, su pelo rubio, su piel pálida, esa mueca vacía en su cara, pero no podía ser, era casi imposible.

-¿Ma... Malfoy?

Draco se llevó una gran sorpresa. Cabello pelirrojo, pecas, esa voz chillona, sus ojos celestes...

-¿Weasley? ¿Eres tú?

* * *

Hola! Este es mi segundo fic, Draco y Ginny, Ay, como me gusta esa pareja... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, algo largo, la verdad, se me pasó la segunda guerra, un recuerdo bastante largo, la verdad. Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo fic, y déjenme muchos reviews, eh???

SINO CAERÁ ANTE USTEDES LA FURIA WEASLEY, JEJEJE. Espero que les guste y si me dejan muchos reviews, prometo actualizar bien bien prontito. Eso sí, más vale que vea reviews o voy a esperar a que llegue a la página 8, y no van a querer que pase eso... muajajaja, soy muy mala y cruel. No, mentira. De acuerdo, dejo de gastar lugar en trivialidades.

Me despido!!! Besos, **_Jane MalfoyJane Black_**

PD: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD2: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD3: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD4: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD5: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD6 : Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD7: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD8: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD9: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD10: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD11: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD12: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD13 Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD14: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD15: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD16: Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD17: ¿Entendieron el mensaje?


End file.
